Truth Burns
by Dumb Katt
Summary: Quinn finds out the truth behind her brother's death, as it was no accident. Demacia isn't as pure and noble as you once thought.


"_Aw! Cool! Is that a parrot?" _

**A small girl came up to me and Valor today.**

_Valor swacked in defiance at the girl's statement from his perch on my shoulder, cocking his head back when she tried to pet him and then attempting to nip at her retreating fingers._

**She seemed nice, and interested with Val's existence. It amused me, her curiosity. **

"_Ah, no." I smile towards her, "Val here is a rare eagle." I smooth over his feathers and he leans into my touch. "A Demacian eagle to be exact. I found him out in the forest one day and couldn't leave him alone. He was injured." My smile relieves itself of happiness at the memory._

**But, I still can't stop thinking of him... of my brother.**

_The long, blonde haired girl put her hands on her knees and looked up at Valor with interest, her blue eyes sparkling, and hmm'ed in acknowledgement. Valor peered down at her with unmoving eyes as the wind picked up and ruffled his feathers. The girl glanced up to me then, her hair getting swept up gently by the wind, and asked innocently_ where _had I found him._

**And so I snapped, I broke down right on the spot.**

_My eyes instantly dropped to the ground, I felt the water build and break loose as it ran down my face. Valor caught on to my unease instantly and started flapping his wings and squawking madly at the girl, outrage flaming in his eyes._

**I needed space, and Valor was giving it to me****_._**

_She backed up instantly, for good reason, the bird is dangerous. Val hopped off my shoulder and raced to her head and stopping instantly in front of her face. He forced the air around him to smack into her profile. The girl shouted high in fright, falling on her backside and scraping the ground with her hands and feet to back up as quickly as possible. The surrounding populace also backed far away. You could hear loud boots making there way over. There were multiple sets coming this way._

**And then things got nasty.**

_Two large men rounded the corner and started at the scene before them. Seeing the danger as the large bird, they went after Valor. Val cocked his head over his shoulder and saw everything behind him. From me crouched onto the ground shaking and in tears to the burly men racing toward us. He shrieked and hurled himself at the nearest one, and slammed his wing into the second. They fell before me._

**He just wanted to protect me. **

_As Valor cawed his challenge he flew upward to scan the surrounding area, as soon as he landed he was by my side, nudging my cheek with his beak. He needed me to get up. He needed me to go now. There must have been more people coming, the Royal Guard most likely, come to put out a small piece of ash that has travelled to far from the fire._

**Just like my brother did... all those years ago.**

_They don't want their precious city to be burnt by the truth. That little lie they set up as my 'Lore,' it's complete bullshit! I bash my fist onto the cobbled side road, tears still streaming._

_Only I know the truth, and I will let the public know! My-.. my brother... how he died..._

**They're here now, the nasty liers.**

_Valor takes to hovering at what would be eye level if I was standing. We are surrounded by footmen, they have their blades drawn; no bows, civilian casualties are wanted to be kept to a minimum. Valor takes out three by hurdling his wings into their stomachs, they stumble back three steps before falling to their knees and then their stomachs. Val keeps this up while sit here, grovelling. He is getting hurt. I can hear his distress, feel it. My heart aches, more tears stain my face. I can't stop shaking. I, I gotta get up..._

**I stand, head up.**

_What I see scares me. Valor has been captured, his feathers rumpled, blue stained red, his beak taped, and as of now the guards are attempting to tape his flailing wings down too. I charge at them, my voice loud and hoarse. He's not making it easy for them, so I'm not either. _

**I fall instantly.**

_I am a failure. I can't protect anything. More tears fall, snot now streaming too. The guards push me down to my knees and cuff my hands behind my back. Valor is still struggling, still trying to save me, to protect me. My check hurts, my heart hurts, and all I can do..._

**I can do nothing.**

**A/N-**

**I know you guys want more in Adventures of Quinn and Valor (lamest name everrr lol) but I lost my plot paper that had, well, the plot on it :/ I need that to right so it dosn't suck super balls :3 Any whoser, here's this super sad angsty oneshot. To answer questions for that fic, there is no pairings that will envolve Quinn, sorry :**


End file.
